Remus Lupin  Valentines Day
by HimmelRomance
Summary: A one-shot piece I've done based on the song 'Alone on Valentines Day' by 'the Remus Lupins'. Remus Lupin & Own Character.


_**Valentines Day.**_

_**Remus Lupin One-Shot.**_

_Inspired by: The Remus Lupins – Alone on Valentine's Day._

_Ok, so I got the idea of this story after listening to the song made by the Remus Lupins. They're an amazing band, so check them out on youtube. Please ignore any mistakes, I have to sadly admit I was tipsy when writing it. I hope you enjoy it :) As mentioned before, if anyone wants a one-shot done for them based on the Harry Potter or the Twilight series, then please let me know._

"Come on Lily! Wake Up!" screamed a voice, making me loudly groan, knowing that today must be a very important day, for my best friend, Jacky Turn, only screamed on important days. I quickly thought to myself as I kept my eyes tightly shut, it wasn't Christmas, it wasn't my birthday, it wasn't her birthday, and it wasn't anyone else's birth- oh no… Valentine's Day.

I loudly groaned to myself, earning an unladylike snort from Jacky as she shoved me out of my bed.

"You know, this year I'm going to get that Oliver Wood, I can feel it!" exclaimed Jacky, making me finally open my ocean blue eyes, just to roll them at her.

"You say that every year" I grumbled, lifting myself off the dormitory floor, giving her a dirty look before grabbing the first thing closest to me, hobbling to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

"I'll see you down at breakfast! I can't wait to see what Flitwick has done to the Great Hall this year!" Jacky shouted through the door, and I mumbled in reply, waiting for the door to slam as she left the dormitory, which it did. I was half tempted to just go back to bed and avoid the day; I hated valentines with a passion… I never got cards, not that I wanted them. I gazed into the mirror, taking in my features. I wasn't anything pretty, but then, there were more ugly girls than me that always got cards… Long dark brown locks fell gracefully over my shoulders, framing my sickly pale skin, ocean blue eyes gazing back at me. I gently sighed, changing quickly before making my way down to the Great Hall.

Just like every year, Flitwick had decorated the Great Hall, and I loudly groaned, wanting nothing more than to escape it, but I knew I couldn't as I lazily sat next to Jacky on the Gryffindor table. Of course like every day, she didn't notice me for she was too fixed onto Oliver Wood, a boy a few seats down. Normally this would bother me, but today, it didn't. I glumly picked up an apple, gazing up at the teachers table. Dumbledore brightly smiled at me, which I simply smiled back at, Professor McGonagall nodded her head in greeting; I was used to greetings like this every morning. You see, I'm in my last year at Hogwarts, but at Christmas Dumbledore offered me a job here as an assistant for when I had finished my year – I accepted it of course. So now I spend most evenings, free periods and weekends either doing homework or going to a certain teacher for some training so I'd be prepared for next year. I darted my eyes to Professor Snape, at first he made my life hell when I began my training, but after whipping up a potion or two, he noticed my talent and backed off… Actually, we got along brilliantly; well, as brilliant as you can get along with the sour man. Snape noticed my eyes on him, and he very briefly nodded before refocusing on the 3rd year celebrity, Harry Potter. My eyes lastly fell onto the latest Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin. Truth be told, he looked as happy as I felt today, glumly sitting in his seat, stabbing things on his plate. There was something about the teacher that bothered me, at first I tried ignoring the feeling, but at Christmas when I accidently walked into Snapes classroom to give him a letter from Dumbledore, I noticed from behind his back that he was brewing a Wolfsbane potion. At first, I thought nothing of it, but when I saw Lupin the next few days looking extremely ill, it clicked – he was a werewolf.

"Oi Keeper, quit drooling over my man" Jacky barked, making me snap out of my thoughts and turn my gaze away from Remus. Luckily she thought I was looking at Oliver, if only she knew… I shot out of my seat, glad it was a Saturday.

"Where are you going?" she questioned, and I nodded towards the teachers table.

"You can't be with them again! We're allowed out to Hogs-" she started, but I gave her a look which meant I knew. I said a short goodbye before trotting up to the teachers table, brightly looking into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Who's the unlucky one today Headmaster?" I lightly joked, noticing a tight smile forming onto McGonagall's lips before disappearing.

"You'll be with Professor Lupin today" he said, a glint in his eyes. From past experience, I knew it was best not to ask what was going through his mind.

"Are you ready to go Lily?" Professor Lupin's voice questioned from beside me in a strained and tired tone, and I nodded, keeping to his side as we slowly strolled up towards his classroom.

"Are you feeling alright Professor?" I gently asked as we made our way, and the man nodded, his sandy coloured hair falling into his toffee filled eyes as he gave me a forced smile. I kept silent until we finally reached his room, the silence feeling a lot nicer than before.

"What would you like to go over today?" he asked me as he leaned himself against his desk in the classroom. Truth be told, I wanted to do a bit more duelling work, I wasn't fantastic at it; I could to the spells verbal and non-verbal but I was pretty slow dodging spells, but today Lupin looked a little under the weather, weak… Of course I knew it was because the full moon was tonight, but Lupin didn't know that I knew about his condition.

"Would it be possible to carry on with the patronus charm?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to make sure he didn't have to work hard today, also I was extremely curious to what my patronus would be.

"Of course. So far you've managed to get a wisp, but I want to see a bit more… Try and think of a really strong happy memory" Remus gently said, and I gave him a weak smile, noticing once again his smile was slightly forced. I turned my head back forward, deeply sighing as I took out my darkened wand, the blue personalised gems glittering in the morning beams from outside. I raised my wand, closing my eyes in concentration.

I carefully picked out a memory of my brother and I, we were happily playing together on the swings, laughing and singing as we tried clasping hands as we swung back and forward.

"Good, but you need a stronger memory" Lupin said, breaking my trail of thoughts. I nodded, knowing full well he was watching me so I wouldn't have to speak the reply. I scrunched my eyes up, thinking of my happiest memory, but none came to mind except…

It wasn't a happy memory, it was when I was attacked by a bunch of Slytherins in the dungeons a few weeks back and I was left to be found. I thought it would be days before someone would find me tied up and badly bleeding in a dark closet close to the Potions classroom. Many times I heard footsteps passing me, I tried screaming, but my voice was gone, and I didn't have my wand to get it back. I remembered hours had passed, and I was slowly getting drowsy from the amount of blood leaving my battered body, then once again footsteps were coming my way, but instead of passing my door they stopped, and I weakly cringed, awaiting the worse to happen. The door was jerked open, and I snapped my eyes close, wincing, waiting for the Slytherin's to continue their work, but a soft hand was placed onto my shoulder, making my eyes snap back open to fall into toffee eyes that was filled with worry, shock, sadness and something else that I couldn't detect – that was the day I fell in love with my professor, Professor Remus Lupin.

I snapped my eyes open feeling a surge of magic racing through my veins, through my glowing wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" I cried, every muscle in my body tensing as the power shot out of my wand, a large silvery creature leaping out, racing around the room. A cry of delight filled the air from Remus, but it went silent as soon as the creature faced the two of us. It wasn't small like a rabbit, or maybe like a dog, it was huge – it was a werewolf, it was him…

"Wow, its beautiful…" I whispered as I gazed at the werewolf, his silvery eyes focusing on me before he trotted over, nudging my hand. It shocked me I could actually touch it in a way, so I gently stroked its head before it faded away. It was as if I was in a trance, but I snapped out of it as soon as the werewolf disappeared, however when looking up at Remus who was now at my side, he was still in a trance, his eyes fully focused on the spot where the werewolf last was.

"I-I… I think that'll be enough for today…" he quietly said, moving himself away from me and to his desk.

"Di-Did I do something wrong?" I asked noticing the change in body language from Remus, turning my body around to face him. His whole body was tense, he was tightly gripping onto the teachers desk.

"No" he quickly shot back.

"What did you think of…?" he carried on, making me blush. Luckily by the time he swerved his head around in a questioning manner, I had my blush under control.

"I-I… Er…" I awkwardly said, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"…I was thinking of someone very important to me" I gently said, avoiding his eyes as I carefully eyed up the blackboard behind him. I could see him opening his mouth to say something, but a loud knock was heard at the door before it swung open, a sour looking Professor Snape storming in with a large goblet of Wolfsbane potion.

"Ah Professor Snape" Remus awkwardly greeted before accepting the Wolfsbane potion off him, quickly gulping it down.

"Lupin, Miss Keeper" Snape shortly greeted, eyeing the pair of us up, obviously feeling the tension in the room.

"You just missed Lily preforming her first patronus" Remus quietly said, an unknown expression on his face as Snape snapped his eyes on me.

"Oh really? What was it?" he sarcastically said, expecting Remus to say a small wisp of silver, but as Remus held his silence, I felt it was up to me to say it.

"A werewolf" I whispered loud enough for both to hear. From the corner of my eye I noticed Remus wince, but my attention was focused back onto Snape as he darkly glared, shooting his eyes between the two of us in a questioning manner, which Remus silently shrugged to. I could have sworn the tension was becoming thicker and thicker.

"Ah, congratulations Miss Keeper… I am quite curious to why it's a werewolf; you do know how aggressive they are…?" Snape sneered, glaring at Remus, who refused to look him in the eye or to look at me.

"I'm quite aware of how they act, Professor, I have studied them since the beginning of December. One of my dad's friends is a werewolf, and he's the kindest man I've met, he takes his potion every month and he even locks himself in the basement even though he doesn't need to, he does it to make sure he doesn't harm anyone. Not every werewolf is bad Sir" I boldly said, receiving a raised eyebrow from Snape. He sharply nodded, glaring at Remus once more before storming out the room, slamming the door behind him.

Silence filled the room once more, and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I know what potion you took" I whispered, still looking ahead, not daring to see Remus's reaction.

"That's how you found me when I was attacked, wasn't it? You could smell me…" I stated uneasily. At first, I thought Remus would shout at me, or not speak at me at all, but he did neither.

"Yes" his flat voice answered, making me turn my head towards him. He was weakly standing against the desk, defeat in his eyes. The seconds seemed like minutes, sometimes hours.

"That's why I started researching them…" I quietly said, turning my back too him as I looked out the window, sadly smiling.

"I caught Snape making your potion in December, that's when it clicked" I explained in a small voice , and I could hear a sigh escape Remus' lips. I was about to continue, but Remus was already walking towards his office.

"Professor, I won't tell anyone…" I began, earning a nod from him before locking himself in his office. I wanted so badly to follow, to tell him it was ok, but I knew I shouldn't. I did the only thing that came to mind and went to the Library.

Hours had passed, the sun had already set and I had only minutes to return back to my common room before getting in trouble, but I was still sitting in the library, reading the last paragraph about the Wolfsbane potion. I snapped the book closed as I finished, returning the ten potions books back onto their correct shelves before leaving, I didn't want to get told off by the librarian again.

I know I shouldn't have, but my feet carried to the corridor that led to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, from outside the window I could see the full moon brightly shining down at me. Remus would have gone through his extremely transformation by now and would be sitting on his own somewhere for hours. I carefully walked into the classroom, shutting the door behind me. The only light was the moon, and if by magic, it was fully focused on the door leading to the office. I slowly stumbled up the stairs, lightly placing my hand on the handle. I remembered him taking his potion, so I knew it would be safe entering.

"Professor Lupin… It's Lily Keeper…" I loudly spoke, feeling dumb, but there was no reply. I carefully opened the door, walking in, gazing around the room. Once again, the only light was the moon light that displayed his desk in the centre of the room, the large bookshelves to the right, and large couch to the left and the roaring fire in front of the couch. I decided that he must have moved to another room to keep himself safe, but as I turned to leave, yellow eyes caught my attention from behind the couch. I carefully walked over, making the yellow eyes dart quickly to under the table, small sniffles being heard.

"Pro… Remus?" I gently spoke, boring down in front of the table to come face to face with him. The darkness hid everything except his toffee eyes. I carefully knelt down, stretching a hand out.

"Remus… Please come out?" I asked in a soft voice, my heartbeat thumping against my ribs as the eyes refused to move for a moment, but slowly crawled forward.

First a snout, then long human like front paws, then a huge body followed by long human like back legs and a large tail. His grey fur dimly shone in the moonlight as he limply crouched in front of me in a fearful manner. I wasn't sure who was more afraid, him or me… I carefully placed my hand on his head, gently stroking him. The werewolf closed his eyes, a small rumbling sound slithering through his canine teeth.

"I'm sorry for barging in Remus… I-I didn't want you being alone on valentines…" I quietly explained myself, which was kind of true, I didn't want him being alone, no one should be alone of valentines. The wolf opened his eyes, looking straight into my own.

"Can I stay with you tonight…?" I bluntly asked, expecting the wolf to growl at me and chase me out, but instead he took hold of the bottom of my t-shirt, dragging me over to the couch before pushing me onto it. I smiled down at him as he leapt onto the couch as well, gazing at me before looking over me in a questioning manner. I turned my head, discovering he was looking at an open book. I picked it up, realising it was a muggle book. I knew there was no point trying to make a conversation with the wolf, so quietly began reading it, relaxing down as the wolf softly whined, resting his head on my lap. I placed my hand onto his back, gently rubbing it as I read on…

The hours had passed, and I felt completely dead as I half stood in the middle of the defence against the dark classroom after being forced down by the wolf. I had been waiting at least twenty minutes, and I was growing restless and worried, but soon enough an equally tired ill looking Remus Lupin scattered down the stairs from his office into the classroom, an unsure smile on his face.

"Thank you for staying, you didn't have to…" Remus unsurely said, refusing to meet my eyes. I don't know what made me do it, but I walked over, raising his head with my left hand.

"I wanted to Remus, I didn't want you being alone, especially yesterday" I slowly said, locking my eyes on his.

"What was your memory from yesterday?" he suddenly asked, eyes slightly widened as if he'd suddenly awoken and was fully alert.

"The day you found me…" I quietly said, lowering my eyes and hand. Like I had just done to him, he raised my head with his, locking our eyes together.

"Your patronus…" he begun, but I weakly smiled at him, silencing him.

"Ever since you saved me, I've been in love with you… I… I guess my patronus proves it" I quietly said, wondering if I should bolt it so I didn't have to hear his reply to that. I was expecting him to shout at me, tell me it was wrong, tell me that a student couldn't love a teacher, but every bad situation left my brain as his soft lips crashed onto mine, sending me straight to heaven.

"And I've loved you ever since you made all the Slytherin's food come alive and start attacking them" he whispered after the kiss, making me blush at the comment.

I, Lily Keeper, graduated at the end of the year, returning to Hogwarts the year after. When Harry Potter told the world that Voldemort had returned, I left my job and worked full time for the Order of the Phoenix. Remus and I told the world about being an item as soon as I finished my education at Hogwarts. Not once after valentine's day did we fall apart, and we never left each other's sides, not even when we both fell to our deaths at the battle of Hogwarts…


End file.
